


Two Faces

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Challenge Response, Community: 100quills, Community: hp100, Dark, Drabble, Gen, Post - Chamber of Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-17
Updated: 2007-03-17
Packaged: 2017-11-08 02:05:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/437930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ginny is afraid to look up</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Faces

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the HP100 weekly challenge (go Slytherins!) "The Day After" and the 100quills prompt "Scream"

"Ginny."

Ginny refused to look up.

"Giiinny."

Not listening.

"Oh Giiiinnnny!"

No!

"There you are my little one."

Ginny whimpered but didn't look up.

"Why are you hiding from me, little one? Come on, tell Tom what's wrong."

It was that voice, that voice that had comforted her for a year. She wanted to feel safe and comforted again. Ginny lost the battle with her will and looked up.

Voldemort stared back at her.

oOo

With a muffled scream, Ginny woke up. She'd had these dreams since the day after Harry saved her. Since the Chamber. Since she'd lost Tom.


End file.
